User talk:StraightACarlaay
Welcome Hi, welcome to Victorious User Relationships Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lizaay page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mrs.leohoward (Talk) 22:17, November 4, 2011 Hi! Do you like our friendship page, Haay? xD [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 23:43, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Haay for the win! xD [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 01:52, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Say Whaa? You see what I did there? I put 2 a's because your name is Carlaay and has 2 a's I am so smart! I Lol jk, but why would you think that? You know we luv each other who's we? Hmm, yeah I miss TM and yup, I just said I miss her can you say *awkward*?! ForeverObssesed Sнσσтιng Sтαя✰' 18:39, November 6, 2011 (UTC)' Wait how do you do that? Am I the only person who's watching 17 again? Please tell me you're watching it. ForeverObssesed Sнσσтιng Sтαя✰' 18:43, November 6, 2011 (UTC)' Duh! Carlaay I totally knew that pssh of course duh! Wait how do you post it in comments? *Stares* ForeverObssesed Sнσσтιng Sтαя✰' 18:47, November 6, 2011 (UTC)' Well this better work or I would have to eat all of your cookies -_- yeah I really would insert text here... Did it work? ForeverObssesed Sнσσтιng Sтαя✰' 21:21, November 6, 2011 (UTC)' Minaay I'm glad you like it :D I'm not really fussed on pictures, and I don't mind if you choose one. (I can't upload pictures anyway.) [[User:Minithepeanut|'Mini is a Peanut']] Come @ Me Bro [http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/User:Minithepeanut| JK - I love you all <3] 21:28, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! I'm just really lazy atm. ♥Nirenberge213♥ You see this link? It's meant to be clicked on. 22:12, November 6, 2011 (UTC) CLICKY!!! ♥Nirenberge213♥ You see this link? It's meant to be clicked on. 22:55, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah - sorry about that. I was at school in between exams and I sent it, then realised I forgot my signature, but the internet was all slow and blech... I love the picture :D Im'ma make a userbox <3 [[User:Minithepeanut|'Mini is a Peanut']] Come @ Me Bro [http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/User:Minithepeanut| JK - I love you all <3] 09:04, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Yay! I made another friend! And I still want our page. Ummm BlueCarlaay sounds better. xoxoxo Take care, <3 BlueString19 ₡all Me £yl'ThePsychoticObsessedVictoriousFanGirlYouCouldEverMeet 23:38, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Peanut Butter Jelly Time :P Or a peanut cake. Ya know, whatever. [[User:Minithepeanut|'Mini is a Peanut]] Come @ Me Bro [http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/User:Minithepeanut| JK - I love you all <3] 01:23, November 7, 2011 (UTC) RE:BlueCarlaay Awwwww thanks <3<3<3 xoxoxo <3 Lyl ₡all Me £yl'''ThePsychoticObsessedVictoriousFanGirlYouCouldEverMeet 02:20, November 7, 2011 (UTC) omg carlaay i wanted to ask you that too <3 <3 Success is sweet: the sweeter if long delayed and attained through manifold struggles and defeats My Talk page 08:36, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Anyway. I actually meant as in a comment, but thanks anyway. ForeverObssesed Sнσσтιng Sтαя✰ 16:55, November 7, 2011 (UTC)' Yes, fo sho if you wanna. So many pages though I can't even keep up. ForeverObssesed Sнσσтιng Sтαя✰' 19:58, November 7, 2011 (UTC)' No, guwrl it's fine. Whaaa? Sine when am I even popular on the wiki? Whaaa?! You're popular! Wait, how many do you have? ForeverObssesed Sнσσтιng Sтαя✰' 20:06, November 7, 2011 (UTC)